ACTG 398: The purpose of this study is to determine how well each of the study drugs is absorbed by the body when given in different combinations. Another phase of this study will examine blood samples of subjects who participate in the main study, have their viral load go undetectable, and then begin to rise again. This is called "virologic failure" and this means that the study drugs are not working effectively enough for the subject.